Lo siento
by Caesar73
Summary: Han pasado largos años de guerra continúa, sólo ahora, ante las ruinas de Othrys, hay paz y el Rey de los Titanes ha de ser juzgado por sus crímenes. Este fic participa del Reto "Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo. One-shot


**Este fic participa del Reto «Limpiando el ático de los retos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo». El reto utilizado es «Personajes olvidados» con Cronos como protagonista**

Un trueno retumbó en el cielo negro, ahogando el repiqueteo de las gotas de agua sucia y oscura al golpear el suelo. A lo lejos se divisaban las ruinas ardientes de un palacio construido en piedra negra como la noche. El humo ascendía desde la cima de la montaña en la que se había asentado, tiempo atrás, la fortaleza del Señor del Mundo, inundándolo todo de cenizas.

En el barro del suelo se arrodillaba, encadenado, el que había sido el Rey de la Creación; ahora aquel ser orgulloso se postraba derrotado, ante los usurpadores.

Junto a él se encontraban sus hermanos, antes gloriosos y ahora humillados, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas que jamás habían visto la luz del sol.

El jefe de los rebeldes se acercó, con la armadura sucia y destrozada, manchada de sangre propia y ajena. En una de sus manos llevaba la lanza que sus aliados le habían forjado. Su pelo era negro como las nubes de tormenta y sus ojos azules como un relámpago que tronase furioso. Cuando habló lo hizo con una voz profunda como el cielo.

—Padre

El ahora ex-rey levantó la vista, con aquellos ojos dorados como un próspero pasado o una promesa de un futuro glorioso. Su mirada expresaba una furia como nadie jamás había sentido y que hizo estremecer a sus captores aun estando encadenado de pies y manos. Aquella era la ira del Tiempo mismo. Su voz no resonó contra las paredes del mundo, simplemente se coló en las mentes de quienes la oyeron, alojándose allí para siempre, ocasionándoles pesadillas por el resto de la eternidad.

—Hijo— escupió como si se tratase del insulto más grave de todos.

—Supongo que sabrás qué es lo que viene ahora.

El titán encadenado soltó una risilla divertida y desquiciada que poco a poco se convirtió en una carcajada como las campanas del fin del mundo. Al paso de aquella risa los animales huían y sus oídos sangraban, las plantas se marchitaban y las aguas de los ríos quedaban contaminadas de locura.

—¿Qué vais a hacerme?—preguntó entre risas—¿Arrojarme al Tártaro?¿Cortarme en pedacitos con mi propia hoz?¿Ambas?Qué originales sois.

Los dioses escuchaban en silencio las provocaciones de su propio padre. Zeus, el menor de todos ellos, cogió del suelo el signo de poder del rey derrocado y lo alzó al cielo para que todos lo viesen.

La hoz adamantina forjada por la propia Tierra y que en su momento cortó en pedazos el Cielo mismo. La guadaña de Cronos, el Rey de los Titanes. Un arma que irradiaba muerte, odio y maldad.

—Nosotros, los Nuevos Dioses, que tienen su palacio en el Olimpo— comenzó a recitar en tono solemne —, te encontramos a ti, Cronos el Retorcido, llamado Aión entre los hombres, culpable de numerosos crímenes y autor de incontables crueldades.

—La mía fue una edad de bien y prosperidad— contestó el encadenado con desprecio—. La Edad de Oro de la humanidad, conmigo no han conocido ni la miseria, ni el dolor, ni la muerte. Sus ojos no ha derramado lágrima alguna ¿Seréis capaces vosotros de ello? Habéis obligado a los hombres a combatir a vuestro lado en una guerra que era sólo vuestra y les obligaréis a luchar en las que están por venir— su voz cada vez expresaba un mayor desprecio con cada palabra que profetizaba un futuro terrible para la humanidad—. Os amancebaréis con ellos y nacerán hijos gloriosos que utilizaréis como vuestras herramientas. Fulminaréis a los que no os idolatren con los mismos rayos que me habéis derrocado a mí— entonces se dirigió no sólo a Zeus, sino a todos los presentes—. Decidme, hijos, hermanos, traidores ¿Acaso soy yo el más cruel?

Uno de los insurrectos dio un paso furioso hacia delante y alzó su tridente hacia los cielos para hacerlo descender contra el costado de su propio padre.

—¡Nos devoraste según nacíamos!¡Eres el Tiempo que todo lo acaba!¡Eres un monstruo!

—Tanto como yo he hecho— replicó con sorna, ignorando la herida sangrante causada por el cetro de los mares—, lo habréis de hacer vosotros y aún peor. Sois monstruos hijos de un monstruo.

—Retírate, Poseidón— ordenó Zeus—. Sólo intenta provocarnos— luego se dirigió a Cronos con una mirada fría como el invierno, fría como la de su padre al devorar a sus propios hijos.— Poco importa ya, Padre, quienes sean peores, si los dioses o los titanes. Lo único que de verdad tiene relevancia ahora es que nosotros hemos ganado y vosotros habéis perdido. El mundo ahora es nuestro.

—Cuanta sinceridad hijo mío, sin duda serás digno sucesor del Retorcido.

Zeus ignoró aquel comentario, sabedor de que era pura provocación.

—Por todo esto— continuó con su sentencia—, te condenamos a ser descuartizado por tu propia hoz y a pasar la eternidad en el horror inenarrable del Tártaro.

Cronos simplemente suspiró, apartando un mechón de su pelo, negro como la incertidumbre del futuro, que le tapaba un ojo.

—¿Tienes alguna última voluntad?¿Unas palabras antes del fin?

—Quiero ver a Rea.

Más que una petición, pareció una orden que no podía ser negada, todos los dioses, incluido el propio Zeus, se girarón para buscar a la Reina de Othrys.

De entre la multitud allí reunida surgió la figura de una mujer, hermosa como no se puede imaginar, de cabello oscuro como la tierra fértil y los ojos verdes como las hojas de los robles. Caminaba con la majestuosidad de una reina y la furia de una guerrera. Cuando estuvo frente a su marido este la miró a los ojos y se derrumbó, empezando a llorar desconsolado.

—Lo siento—dijo entre sollozos desconsolados—, lo siento tanto mi amor, lo siento, es lo único que siento, haberte hecho daño, me merezco todo lo que me hagan sólo por haberte hecho sufrir.

Rea no pareció verse afectada por aquella confesión, sabía que el Rey de los Titanes era el mejor mentiroso que habría jamás. Y sin embargo, parecía que dijese la verdad.

—No me importa que me descuarticen ni que me lancen al abismo y sé que jamás podrás perdonarme pero tenía que decirte que lo siento, que te quiero y el haberte hecho daño me duele como nada en el mundo. Te amo

—No puedo perdonarte, tú mismo lo has dicho— hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, soltando un suspiro—. Sin embargo puedo decirte que aún te amo, como el primer día. Después de todo, te sigo queriendo.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que le dedicó la reina a su esposo antes de agacharse a su altura y besarle por última vez. Después se fue, nada más.

—Podéis empezar— anunció el Rey de los Titanes una vez su Reina estuvo ya muy lejos.

La hoja de la guadaña descendió cortando el aire.

 **Espero que os haya gustado, cualquier duda, corrección o comentario, podéis dejarme una review. Nos leemos.**


End file.
